1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stroller, and more particularly to a stroller connectable with a car seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
To protect small children from injuries, car seats have been required by laws inmost countries for small children. Therefore, when traveling with a child in an automobile, it is necessary to mount a car seat in the automobile for accommodating the child. Furthermore, when getting off the automobile, it is necessary to move the child from the car seat onto a stroller.
To solve this problem, strollers have been designed to be connectable with a car seat. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,032 discloses a stroller including a restraining member connected to a stroller frame for preventing a child from falling from a seat. The restraining member may be a tray or an arm bar. U.S. Pat. No. 7,017,921 discloses a stroller including a tray for coupling with a car seat. Chinese Utility Model No. 200995703 discloses a stroller including a footrest plate for coupling with a car seat.
Since such strollers have a coupling structure connectable with a car seat, it is not necessary to move the child from the car seat onto the stroller. That is, the car seat together with the child can be moved directly from the automobile onto the stroller. To increase the options of consumers, however, it is desirable that a stroller includes other coupling structure operable easily to couple with a car seat.